Carnal Compositions
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: Among their busy schedules, the six Tojis decide to spend some time together at Hiyori's house. However, just as Kanami and Hiyori leave the room, their other four friends stumble upon an interesting piece of literature Hiyori has secretly been writing...


**A/N: It's starting to get very warm where I live in Canada. My allergies are acting up too. Nose plugged like a faucet, sneezing constantly, red itchy eyes...ugh. Number one reason why I don't like receiving flowers as a gift. (Also, because they remind me of hospitals.)**

**FYI, Kanami and Hiyori are a couple in this one-shot. Don't read if you don't like suggestive stuff.**

* * *

**Carnal Compositions**

Once every month, Hiyori would leave the campus grounds of the Heijou Institute to return to her own house. Normally this would include her doing a short prayer to her mother along with a thorough tidying up of the place. It was a time when she could relax and think alone, remembering fond memories of when her mother and father were still alive. However, it could be lonely too. It seemed like ages ago since anyone, other than herself, had walked through the bare rooms.

_'Not today though,'_ Hiyori thought.

Today, her friends had every excuse to leave their own schools to come to spend time with her. At present, all of them were seated in a circle on the tatami floor of her bedroom. Out of all the rooms in the ancestral home of the Hiiragi family, Hiyori's bedroom had the most furniture. Despite this, even the number of personal furnishings she owned were limited. Still, it was clean and tidy, and spacious enough for all of them to sit comfortably. Only Kaoru opted to lie down on Hiyori's platform bed, much to the latter's indignation.

Taking up her respectful role as the hostess, Hiyori said, "I'll go make some tea."

Immediately, Kanami bounced up from her spot saying, "I'll come help you, Hiyori-chan."

"It's fine, Kanami. I can handle it myself."

"But I want to. I can carry the tea tray—"

"You don't have to though—"

The other four watched in amusement at the two exchanging polite protests. All of them knew that Kanami just wanted to spend time alone with her girlfriend, away from sight. When at last, Hiyori gave into Kanami's assurances, they descended down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Kanamin and Hiyoyon really love each other," Ellen commented, with a big grin on her face.

Kaoru, who had her face mashed into one of Hiyori's pillows, said with a muffled voice, "I wouldn't be surprised if those two lovebirds actually end up mating and laying eggs everywhere."

Giving the pink-haired loli an appalled look, Mai said, "Kaoru-chan, that isn't something to joke about," then with a blushing face, "b-besides, that's virtually impossible."

Sayaka had politely remained silent throughout this whole conversation. However, unlike the others, her expression was one of confusion.

"But, can Kanami and Hiyori really lay eggs?" Sayaka asked.

_'On the other hand, Sayaka is a birdbrain,_' Kaoru thought.

Her eyes landed on the books within Hiyori's bookshelf. Most of them were what one would expect a girl like Hiyori to read—reference works, poetry, and even a few cookbooks. To Kaoru's surprise, a number of yuri novels were also wedged among them. One book, in particular, caught her eye. Unlike the others, its leather spine was worn and had a slight tear. It definitely looked as though it had been read many times. Naturally not caring about how Hiyori would react, Kaoru got off the bed and pulled the book out.

"Kaoru-chan, you shouldn't touch Hiyori-chan's things without asking first," Mai said, in a voice she'd normally use for her younger sisters.

The pink-haired loli ignored her and began to flip through the yellowed pages. The writing was cursive and written in a clear flowing hand. Some of the ink was smeared from what Kaoru immediately knew to be teardrops. A certain passage drew her attention and she exaggeratingly cleared her throat, before reading out loud.

_**"****My heart yearns for the touch of her skin and the taste of her lips. The way she always smiles and calls my name...I wish to be hers forever."**_

At first, no one said anything. Then, a few seconds later, came the laughter.

"Good Lord, that has to be the cheesiest thing I've ever read!" Kaoru cried.

"What book is that, Kaoru?" Sayaka asked.

Ellen crawled to Kaoru's side to look over her shoulder. "That's Hiyoyon's handwriting!"

"You don't think...she could be writing a love story?" Mai asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Kaoru snickered. "But all those yuri novels Pancake-Chest owns must've gotten into her head! Let's see...what else do we have here?"

_**"****She promised to be slow. She didn't want to hurt me. So, for several minutes, we just held each other underneath the covers."**_

Immediately, Mai's cheeks went pink and she tried her best not to hide her face. By now, all four of them were huddled around the book, enraptured at the passion conveyed through Hiyori's writing.

_**"****Just by looking into her eyes, my heart wouldn't stop fluttering. The heat from her hand warmed me as we simply gazed at each other with love. At last, the softness of her lips met mine and through that gesture alone, I knew that my one and only wish was for her to take me."**_

"Getting kinky here..." Kaoru said with a smirk.

Ellen, who was impatient to finish reading before Hiyori and Kanami got back, continued aloud this time.

_**"****Our breaths grew heavy as the air became intoxicated with our lust. Our fingers and tongues slowly entwined, and then finally, we..."**_

"We're back!"

Everyone's heads shot up, their eyes wide with alarm at the sound of Kanami's voice. Scrambling, the four girls closed the book and dashed to where they were previously sitting. Thankfully, neither Kanami nor Hiyori seemed to notice how flustered their friends looked, once they entered. The Minoseki Toji casually set the tea tray down, as Hiyori slid open the window to let the fresh air in.

"There's also a plate of sugar cookies. I thought you'd also want a snack," Hiyori said before her gaze was drawn to the bookcase.

Immediately, her eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. As a girl with a meticulous eye for details, Hiyori could immediately tell when something was out of line. The books...they weren't perfectly aligned. Mai, Sayaka, Ellen, and Kaoru held their breaths, once Hiyori crossed over to the bookshelf and pulled out the exact same book they had been looking at. Fearing what would happen next, they tried not to let their fear show when Hiyori asked them that dreaded question.

"None of you read my diary, did you?"

"D-Diary?!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Well, did you?" Hiyori asked, her accusing voice laced with suspicion.

"No..." four voices lied in unison.

Relief crossed over Hiyori's expression, before she added, "I'd better, in fact, keep this hidden somewhere safe. Wouldn't do for people's eyes to read it because well..."

She and Kanami gave sly smiles of their own, knowingly meeting each other's gaze.

"...the things they'd learn about Kanami and I."

Kaoru spat out her tea.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot!**


End file.
